


words don't come easy

by fluffysmuty



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysmuty/pseuds/fluffysmuty
Summary: Gently, Hyejin took Byulyi's hand to guide her towards the bed next to them. Their hands trembled, nervous, like two little girls scared of making a mistake





	words don't come easy

Soft moans were heard throughout the room, caused by the strong bites that were given to the white skin of Byulyi's neck.

The woman was panting, moaning and sighing, feeling as her friend (if she could still be called that) took her firmly from the waist to kiss her, bite her and mark her. She did not know how she ended up there, in Hyejin's room, cornered against the wall, with her neck and face full of lipstick marks, but she could not complain. She was enjoying it.

She would be lying if she said she had not fantasized about that moment in the past. Her mind liked to ramble and imagine things that would later cause her embarrassment, but at the moment they were exciting. Even if she ended up feeling dirty and embarrassed, it felt good to bring her own hand between her legs and let go

But in that moment it was not her hand that touched her in such intimate places, but an unknown, intrusive hand that got under her clothes and made her feel better than she alone had achieved. Hyejin's hand, which touched Byulyi as if she belonged to her.

And so it was. Byulyi had been hers for a long time.

"Are you okay, unnie?" whispered the younger one, looking at the other as if she was the most important thing in her world.

Byulyi smiled sheepishly. It was strange to feel so loved and appreciated, at least in such intimate way.

"I'm fine " she said nodding slowly "Why would i not be?"

Hyejin moved away from the older one, who could not help feeling disappointed.

"I just care about you. That's it."

Those words made Byulyi melt on the inside.

Gently, Hyejin took Byulyi's hand to guide her towards the bed next to them. Their hands trembled, nervous, like two little girls scared of making a mistake.

They both sat down, and immediately joined their lips. Hyejin placed herself on top of the older one and began to remove Byulyi's clothes, who was slightly startled at this.

"What's wrong?" asked the younger one worried "Do you want me to stop?"

The older girl bit her lip and shook her head.

"Go on ... it's just embarrassing to me."

With care, delicacy and you could even say sweetness, Hyejin undressed the older one, kissing her skin as she uncovered her.

"Byulyi" she said, looking at her with bright eyes "You look beautiful."

The maknae looked away with embarrassment after saying this. Byulyi just smiled tenderly.

"I want to see you ..." she asked, pulling on Hyejin's clothes, who let out a small laugh.

"Fine, fine"

Fulfilling the other's orders, Hyejin began to remove her own clothes, with Byulyi's eyes placed on her at all times.

The taller one bit bit her lip, running her hands over the other's thighs, who smiled at her.

"You like it?"

Byulyi looked away, causing the other to start laughing

"Don't be shy, unnie " she said, settling between her legs and separating them gently "You can look and touch what you want"

The older girl let out a high-pitched wail, feeling Hyejin's fingers touch her clitoris gently, caressing her provocatively.

"M..m ..." she moaned, frustrated at those soft touches.

"What?" 

"Ngh, more."

Hyejin smiled, and took her tongue close to Byulyi's intimacy. 

"If that is what you want."

Byulyi brought her hand to her mouth, trying to drown the shameful sounds that threaten to come out of it.

But it was difficult, when Hyejin's tongue played it just right in the perfect places.

Byulyi moaned, panting and squeezing the sheets with need and desire. It felt better than she would have imagined. 

Suddenly, the girl stopped and pulled her mouth away from the crotch of the eldest. Byulyi looked at her confused, but understood when Hyejin placed herself on top of her, settling between her legs.

The shortest one began to rub against the other. It took them a while to find the appropriate rhythm, but once they did, they could not find the will to stop. The friction between their bodies was delicious, Hyejin's gasps against Byulyi's ear were exciting and the moment was just perfect. 

"Hyejin, Hyejin, ngh" the older one moaned, already unable to contain the sounds that came out of her "Faster, Mm!"

And the other one obeyed. Because even if Byulyi did not know, she lived to please her. 

After a particularly delicious friction, Byulyi reached orgasm, and a couple of minutes later Hyejin did it too.

The younger one layed down next to the other, and they did not exchange words. What was there to say? They loved each other and they knew it. There was no need to put it into words.

**Author's Note:**

> that feelin when you can't do english or smut, but you still try.
> 
> this suCKS but i love hwabyul so much and i had to write something to get my feels out u.u
> 
> as you can probably tell, english isn't my first language jsjdjd
> 
> anyways, if you made it here, thank you! i hope you find something nice out of all this, and that you enjoyed it u.u


End file.
